


Birthday Candles

by Frisk6606



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk6606/pseuds/Frisk6606
Summary: "There is a reason I don't celebrate my birthday""Is it because you're so old you don't even remember when it was?""No, it's just impractical to put 5 million candles on a cake and it's all or nothing for me""... You say impractical but not impossible"On the wake of his fifth million birthday, an immortal gets to celebrate it with his mortal partner.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Birthday Candles

2:37 am  
England - Brighton

The cold air of the night was filling the room, entering from the open window and moving the curtains slightly. Sitting at a table with the computer turned on, there was a figure lazily clicking and jumping from site to site.

They were wearing a light, light blue shirt under a light brown cardigan and a pair of glasses. Their glasses were made of a thick layer of glass over one side and a literal non-existent layer on the other one. Pretty much they were wearing one of those funny glasses for one eye only.

The man sighed as he pushed himself away from the table, his chair moving over the wheels and stopping a meter or so, behind. He stood up, taking his glasses and throwing them on his bed before sighing dramatically. He was feeling exhausted but wasn't tired enough to sleep somehow, probably drinking energy drinks and coffee hadn't been a good idea.

But going to sleep in one of the days he hated the most wasn't a good thing either.

The person stood up, ignoring the cold air brushing along his clothes and walking to the bathroom feeling the back of his throat tightening as he felt unable to breathe again.

Honestly, the sound of him coughing and, sort of, choking was the only sound that had filled the house for the whole day. He was a lonely person and avoided telling his birthday days to those few "friends" he had.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he glanced at his room just to see a tall figure standing in front of him, giving the man their back as they closed the window.

Unfazed by the intruder, he sat down over his bed; waiting for them to finish, eventually though, he got bored.

"So... What do you want?" He asked as he glanced at the newcomer. They were wearing a black pair of jeans along with a black tight shirt and a black hoodie; the type which is disposable easily.

"Well, you know... Just visiting you after work" They answered as they turned on the light

As the room lightened up, Akira blinked a few times annoyed by the sudden light change; the guy with pitch-black hairs in front of him giggling softly at his antics.

As Akira got adjusted to the light, he looked at the other; his hairs were covering his left eye along with an eye patch as well. The black clothes he was wearing gave him the emo fallout boy impression.

"Well, know that your visit wasn't required. You still smell like blood my good sir" the short guy said bitterly as he hid his face inside his pillow.

"I could say the same for you mister" the other replied with a fancy tone as he flopped over a chair, his hands leaving a faint red mark over it.

"Touchè," Akira said as he gestured slightly with his hands, the taste of blood still lingering in his mouth. The boy smirked amused by the boy's reply.

"... God, just leave me alone you freak. It's almost 3 in the morning and I'm tired'' the short boy said as he glanced at the murderer, who smiled softly at him while he cleaned his hands over a white handkerchief. Akira's one to be precise.  
"Yeah yeah, do you think I'm that stupid?" Stephen said as he smiled cutely, waving the other's birth certificate to the other's face. Which just made the other more annoyed.  
"Let me guess... a corrupt politician this time? Man, you could've just asked me instead of searching for yourself don't you think?"   
"As if, you would never tell me your birthday so I found it by myself," He said as he sighed dramatically.  
"So, Akira; my true and only partner in crime, happy 20th birthday. You still look like an eighth-grader by the way" He said as he took a small box and tossed it to the small boy over the bed, making it land over his head with a fluid movement.  
Akira groaned in annoyance.  
"Anyway, that... thing is false, I faked it when I moved in," He said as he pointed vaguely towards the paper, his eyes hidden under his light brown hairs.   
"Oh really? Then tell me, I'm all ears for you my dear" The emo boy said, smiling sarcastically as he untied his ponytail before tying it again.  
  
Akira sat up, taking the box off his head before opening it. Inside there was a cake covered in white chocolate and smarties along with more sweet decorations. The brunette smiled as a faint hint of blush appeared over his cheeks.   
"...God, it looks like a birthday cake for kids," He said mumbling as he took one of the decorations and placed it in his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste.  
"Well, you look like one- " Stephen started to say, he didn't finish the phrase though because a pillow was thrown to his face.   
"Shut up. How dare you speak to a god-like that" Akira said as he stood up, taking the box with him and walking to the chair where the other was before sitting on him and pouting.  
"Yeah yeah," Stephen said as he patted the child looking immortal.   
Honestly, they both knew that he wasn't a deity but being immortal and extremely clever was close enough after all.

"Look, there is a reason if I don't celebrate my "real" birthday," Akira said after a bit as he looked up to the guy he was sitting on.   
"Is it because you don't even remember when it was?" Stephen said smiling sarcastically, knowing that forgetting wasn't something that had rarely ever happened to his partner.  
"No, it's just... impractical to put 5 million candles on a cake, and it's all or nothing for me," Akira said smiling at the thoughtful expression of the other.  
"... well, you said impractical but not impossible," Stephen said smiling widely as one of his genius (and often stupid) ideas appeared in his head.  
"Before you say anything, think twice about it. I don't want to lower my IQ because of you" Akira said as he played with the boy's long hair.   
"Let's put candles over the cake," Stephen said as he hurried Akira to get off him.   
"... Oh dear God" Akira just said before following his partner in crime to his kitchen. 

* * *

3:02am  
England - Brighton

A murderer emo looking boy and an immortal genius kid looking person standing in a kitchen at 3 are scavenging the fridge and shelves looking for flour, eggs and whatever was needed to bake a cake because the one they had was too small. This was the scene playing inside the kitchen of a medium-sized house in Brighton center.  
  
"How in the world don't you have eggs? Everyone has eggs in their fridge! There isn't even butter here" Stephen said both amazed and annoyed by how empty the thing was.   
"If I'm not wrong I've put something in the fridge ya know," Akira said as he placed a big pack of flour over the counter. As the brunette checked how much white powder was inside the bag he was greeted by a loud yell.  
"Holy shit what the fuck!" Stephen said as he jumped back from the fridge, a knife appearing in his hands from the table where it was a moment before. Akira looked at his friend before starting to laugh at the scared face of the other.   
"Why in the Hell do you keep a fucking head in your fridge?!" The murderer asked with a slightly more high pitched voice than normal. He found it funny, seeing someone who had taken countless lives being scared of... well, a beheaded head in a fridge.  
"heh, experiments; was trying a thing yesterday and forgot to throw it out," Akira said smiling as he shrugged as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"... There are no eggs here anyway or butter..." The taller said as he sighed before closing the fridge, he wasn't going to question it as he was... well, the one providing him with the dead bodies.

"So? Get to the point" Akira said just to catch a long beige coat that had been thrown at him. He glanced at the other with both a knowing look and an amused one.   
"The point is, that we are going to Walmart," Stephen said as he opened the door, the keys of his motorbike in his hands as he waited for the other to go out as well.   
Sighing the brunette threw the coat over his shoulders before walking out sighing, his breath condensing as soon as he did so.   
The freezing morning air of December woke them both up, as Stephen turned on the bike, he helped the other getting up before driving off in the night.

As Akira felt the machine moving, he automatically hugged tightly the driver; leaning his head over the other back, he was tempted to take off his helmet and feel the warmness of the other body under him. Still, he didn't feel like dying in a car accident.  
Eventually, the big Walmart building appeared to their right. As they parked their bike, Akira crossed his arms as he waited for Stephen to enter. Honestly, he didn't feel like entering alone in shops at that hour of the night.  
"Come on," Stephen said as he hushed the other to enter as he took his hand.

The building was warm inside, almost hot actually. the heathers were probably blasted on, radiating warm heat waves from everywhere. Akira had the impulse to take off his coat, yet, he already knew that his health was bad.  
"I'll get the eggs," He said mumbling as he skipped away, his wavy hairs moving slightly. Honestly, he had no idea where those things may be. It didn't matter though as he was clever enough to figure it out.

A few minutes later, Stephen came to his rescue because he had got lost inside the toys lane and couldn't get out.

* * *

4:19 am  
England - Brighton

Back to their house at 4 am, a murderer and an immortal are baking a cake and flour are flying everywhere. Stephen's hairs went from black to gray and eventually became white as Akira found it extremely amusing to throw at him the white powder. Faking it was drugs, they acted like drug addicts and sent flour all over their faces while waiting for their pretty big cake to come out from the oven. It was so big that they had to split it into three pieces before managing to pack it inside the machine. Which was just more fun, I mean, baking a cake bigger than your whole face and tall as well was just... hilarious for them. It's not like Stephen had ever been able to see big cakes when he was little, poor as he was, it was a good thing even having a cake at all. Imagine one bigger than the usual supermarket's one.

As the machine finished cooking, Akira watched as his partner took off the cake and started decorating it; he simply spectated to him covering it with white chocolate and tons of sugared things they both enjoyed before passing to him along with one of those things for writing over the food. Honestly, Akira had no idea on how it was called.  
"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked almost with a sarcastic tone as he placed the green marker (Could he even call it like that?) over the cake, near the center.   
"Well, maybe, I don't know... you could write yourself Happy birthday," Stephen said as he crossed his arms, looking at Akira with his head tilted slightly to the left while smirking.   
"That's so lame man, is like making yourself Christmas presents because no one loves you enough to give you stuff," The short boy said as he glanced at the murderer while writing down what he had said.  
"I take that as a personal attack," Stephen said as he dramatically placed a hand over his heart with a betrayed expression.

After a bit, they both started giggling. They were truly the best of friends, and partners in crime as well. Perhaps, something more; it's difficult to draw the line of their relationship.

"Here, done!" Akira said as his voice came out a little too excited than he had intended, he blushed a little as he recognized his mistake before shoving the plate on which the cake was towards his partner covering part of his face with one of his almost white hands. He had always been pale actually, in the last months though he had become a little paler and sicker. He didn't care anyway.

"Didn't you say that it was lame to write yourself a happy birthday?" Stephen said smiling, using the fact that the other was covering his eyes for hiding his blush to get near. Silently sliding behind him, he waited for the right moment before...

"Well, maybe it wasn't too- ...what the hell?!" Akira said surprised as he suddenly was in mid-air, in Stephen's arms to be precise. In bridal style as well, just to make him frustrated even more.

The taller one smiled as he felt the smaller one struggling to adjust to his position, his brown hairs were softly brushing over his clothes as Akira was blushing even more. The assassin was so pleased with himself, as it was a hard task to make his small friend flustered since the brunette was always so collected and kept his feelings under control.  
"Got you!" Stephen said as he winked and smiled like the idiot he was. The guy with emerald eyes punched the other before grabbing him by the black choker he had and pulled him in a quick kiss which led to Stephen automatically dropping him on the ground and blushing even more than Akira was.

"Ha!! Revenge!" Akira said as he stood up, dusting the flour that had got over him from dropping over the now white; floor. the murderer looked at him embarrassed before crossing his arm and muttering something under his breath.

* * *

5:07 am  
England - Brighton

"So, now onto the next part!" Stephen said as he felt adrenaline rushing down his back and making him more energetic, making him feel less tired from a night without sleep.

"It's time for the candles!!" The emo boy said as he grabbed a bag he had placed somewhere near the fridge and shoved it on the table, making packs of candles for birthday cakes falling like a waterfall.   
"Oh my God" Akira said as he facepalmed himself, feeling his intelligence slowly degrading and disappearing the more he stood with him.   
It was 5 am and mister immortal and mister assassin was running on coffee, mountain dew and whatever looked energetic to keep them going for a little more.   
"So! Since this... Uhm, how do you call it?" Stephen said as he took a pack of candles looking at it before glancing to Akira that was pouring himself wine inside an elegant-looking chalice. The brunette needed something to keep going after all.

"...It's called a pack of candles" Akira mumbled as he sipped the crimson liquid, damning himself for drinking wine at that hour of the morning. I mean, vodka and gin are better options before breakfast. Before he could've asked himself if he had a... problem with alcohol, Akira glanced at the colorful boxes over the table.   
Placing down his glass he then glanced at Stephen before pushing him away lightly, looking down at the table he quickly sorted every box by type and color before counting every box of the groups. Then, multiplying the number of candles for the number of the boxes of every single group and then summing the numbers he had, he sighed.

"We have... about 1639 candles, I may be wrong though," Akira said after a minute of intense staring at the table.  
"Yeah yeah sure, you're never wrong little midget," Stephen said as he friendly placed his hand over the guy's head and ruffled it while smiling brotherly.

"So, how many of these things do we still need?" Stephen said as he crossed his arms, smiling as he grabbed his jacket again, getting ready to head out.  
"Hm... around 4000 more, here; it will help you," Akira said as he tossed him an old looking calculator.  
"How old is even this thing?" Stephen said as he glanced at the short guy which was smiling and waiting for the other to get out.  
"Around... 50 years? 100 maybe? I got it a few years ago so it shouldn't be too old" He said as he sat down again. He was conscious about how much his biological clock was messed up. If someone had asked him about the day, he could've answered with the right day but of thousands of years before.   
"... Yeah, not old as you anyway," Stephen said as he fled the house before an empty glass of wine could, unluckily; hit him in the head.

As he heard the sound of the door shutting behind Stephen, the brunette sighed deeply before standing and heading to the storage room where his cleaning things were located. Surely, his loving friend, or whatever; wasn't going to clean the mess they had made so it was up to him to work.  
The boy honestly didn't mind in the slightest doing that. He found it sort of... relaxing. The scent of alcohol that lingered around after a day spent cleaning the floors and the windows reminded him of chemical weapons during the last big war. While it wasn't a directly pleasing memory, Akira liked the feelings that brought along with it.

As he swept the broom over and over again on the floor, his mind drifted to the not so pleasant thoughts that "celebrating" his birthday brought together. It was as if he was celebrating his demise, the day he got one year closer to his death. Immortality honestly, wasn't fun at all.  
Though, could he even call it like that? Dying countless times and immediately being born again with a perfect memory of everything that had happened in his past... lives.   
It would've been a little pleasant if he had been able to, at least, live an undefined amount of time. This wasn't the case though.  
He shook his head as he coughed a little, despising how weak his health was.  
Who is so lucky to get a genetic disease that will kill you in a matter of months from your birthday? Him, of course.

* * *

6:00 am  
England - Brighton

At 6 am, the edgy, emo looking, soft puppy boyfriend was back along with various bags full of various packs of birthday candles, along with whatever other candles he had managed to find.  
Dropping the bag over the table, he smiled as he noticed Akira putting away his cleaning stuff.   
"Honey, I'm home," Stephen said with a rather high pitched voice as he dramatically acted like one of those American girls from tv. Which meant that he was smiling widely while standing over one of his feet, leaning a little towards the left. While also blinking as he was wearing those extremely long fake eyelashes and radiating those pink hearts that lovers always have around.

"Oh God cut it out," Akira said as he made an extremely disgusting face before starting to giggle, he didn't laugh though, he rarely ever did. The giggles of the brunette made the other laugh as well.  
  


"So, how many candles did you find?" Akira asked as he gracefully sat on the table, glancing at the rain of boxes falling from the bag onto the table.   
"Every single one I could find... I guess, at least 2000 or so?" Stephen guessed as he glanced unsurely at the old calculator. As the ravenette glanced back at his lover, he found him staring at the table. He could almost see his brain gears moving around to calculate the big number of candles they had.  
After a hot minute of unresolved sexual tension between the table and Akira, he snapped his head back as he sighed deeply.  
"We still need around... 100 candles or so. Is this everything you could find?" Akira asked as he tapped his feet over the ground partly in annoyance and partially in boredom.  
"Yeah, nothing in the near five kilometers," Stephen said as he glanced at the tall pile of candles over the dark wood table.  
"I guess it really can't be helped then right?" Akira said as he grabbed his beautiful long coat and tossed it over his shoulders and headed towards the door.  
"Where are we going?" Stephen asked as he followed his partner outside, unbothered by the cold air of December.  
"To church," The other said along with a mischievous grin.

* * *

7:23 am  
England - Brighton

The nearest church was a rather small building in old-looking stones. The main door was made of a thick layer of dark wood decorated with religious scenes. It had a tall tower near the center with a big bell on top of it.   
Akira stared at it as it became finally visible in the distance. He honestly didn't believe in the god of Christians or any other God. IìHe just couldn't believe that any deity would put anyone into an infinite circle of living and dying all over again. How could he put trust into someone who was making him live roughly twenty years before making him die in some unnatural and extremely painful way?  
Stephen turned to the other as he noticed that the other wasn't walking to his side anymore.   
"Everything alright there?" He asked as he frowned slightly, not enjoying the long cold stare that his friend was sending to the building.   
"...yeah, it's not like whoever is up there can give me a "life" worse than the one I'm living," He said as he quickly reached the other, looking down while doing so.   
The taller placed a hand over the head of the brunette softly, petting him calmly while sighing.   
"Well, at least, we can get a little revenge on the gods than," Stephen said smiling happily as he pointed vaguely at the structure behind him.

"Hm, I like the sound of that" The smaller said as a spark of good mood reappeared in his eyes. That's right, it was his birthday and they were making a cake with thousands of candles over it. And what's the best thing about this whole plan? Robbing the church candles obviously... and enjoying the big emo guy company, not that he would admit it anyway.

The door was open surprisingly, probably they had forgotten to lock it after the service the night before. The brunette opened it slightly, only enough to make them both enter knowing that because of how old it was, it would've creaked god damn loud if they swung it open. Closing it behind them quietly, the two were greeted by the darkness of the church. Every light was turned off and the cold air was entering through some of the beautiful colored windows near the ceiling of the place.   
Near The corners of the place, there were two pairs of reading desks (he assumed they were called that) with multiple little candles on top of it.   
"I'll get the ones to the right," Stephen said as he started walking towards his chosen stand, leaving Akira standing near the door.  
The boy looked up, towards the big cross hanging at the end of the church, the figure of their god had a sleeping face rather than one of a man in pain. As if he was simply having a peaceful night of sleep instead of being agonizing over a piece of wood.  
He wished sculpture had been able to portray the scene how it was, without getting influenced by religion or the words of old and lost friends.

One of the perks of living countless lives probably was being able to live every single moment of history and remember it as clearly as the day. Some things though are better forgotten rather than perfectly remembered...  
Akira looked away from the decoration before walking towards the candles that were to the left.  
  
"Don't take the one already lit up ok? They won't be too useful and all" Akira said to the other, the echo of the church making everything sound louder. He avoided telling the ravenette that by blowing the candles of someone unknown, it was like denying the wish of a sick child or similar. He didn't want to appear soft because he would've paid for that. And he didn't need a portion of emotional pain along with his physical one.

He put the whitish candles inside a little bag, collecting what probably were around forty candles or so. If they were lucky, with this little "robbery" they would have got the right amount of candles.   
Akira glanced at his lover just to see him waiting for him while sitting over one of the benches. He didn't say anything, just gave a thumbs up with a confused look; as Akira replied with an ok; he jumped off and darted out of the church. He stood there surprised for a moment before smiling and walking out, he had forgotten that his beloved friend didn't enjoy dark and dusty places like this one since it reminded him of the horror movies locations. Dear God, that dude could be scary like a top-rated scary story but was afraid of whatever reminded him faintly of a rated scary movie.

* * *

7:46 am  
England - Brighton

As Akira closed the door behind him, he checked the pocket clock he had in his pocket. It was a fine work of jewelry, of the type that you can't find anymore today. It was made of a solid piece of gold with flowers and birds carved into it, creating beautiful work.   
"So, planning to light the candles on fire by any time? We spent around 4 hours just playing around" Akira said as he smirked while crossing his arms. Stephen pouted as he crossed his arms as well, glaring at his boyfriend before a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Impatient are we?" The emo boy said as he, with one large step, arrived directly in front of the brunette, towering over him.

"Well, you've kept me going for hours so now I'm pretty damn willing to end this quickly," Akira said, smiling at the dramatic hurt expression of the other.

"Yeah yeah, anyway; if mister God here is willing to help me, I'm sure we can finish this quickly," The ravenette said as he started opening the candles pack and placing them over the cake. Akira thought about it for a moment before joining him, and damn if it had been a good idea.

As they quietly placed the wax sticks close to one another, they stood silent, feeling tiredness creeping over them.

"What are you going to wish?" Stephen said after a bit as he moved to the second "floor" of the cake, placing candles all over it without a specific pattern.

"If I told you there are more chances that it won't come true," the other said as he smiled lightly, feeling a great calm washing over him. Honestly, he was feeling at peace.

"Still, since you want to know, I'll tell you... I just want moments like this to keep happening. I want to spend an entire night doing something stupid with you again before I die" Akira said, his tone suddenly getting calmer and, maybe; almost colder. He could feel the intense glare of the other carving into his skull, yet; he didn't turn his head. Keeping on placing candles over a cake that was too tall and big for him to finish alone.

"... I will find you again alright? Even if you did...disappeared, I will just find you. I've gathered enough money by killing to be able to travel the whole world searching for you" Stephen said after what seemed like minutes as he unpacked another box of candles. By then, around half of the whole thing was done.

"How romantic" Akira replied with a sarcastic tone, the hint of a sweet smile under his words. He could feel his face fluster a little, pathetically loving every hint of affection that was being thrown at him.

"Well, there are some things you've to be ready to do when you're planning to spend your life chasing a reincarnated God," Stephen said as he smiled brightly. One of the clouds that were covering the morning sun moving just for lighting up his features. Stephen looked like an angel sent by the sky to make life more bearable.

They didn't talk again about that thing. After all, knowing well that something horrible was bound to happen to one of the two, wasn't a good feeling.

"God, this depressed aura can be cut with a knife," Stephen said after a bit as he patted his hands, finishing placing the candles over the top of an overstuffed three-floor cake.

Akira giggled lightly, the tiredness starting to get a toll over his emotional control and slowly making it weaker. He hasn't had a decent sleep in a few weeks.

"Now, my beloved, let's commit arson," Stephen said in a deep, romantic, and husky voice as he took a lighter from his pocket. The little flame making his violet eyes look almost mystical in the morning light.

"Of course, my dearest" the other replied, as he took the other hands and slowly guided it to the biggest candle on top of the cake. His emerald eyes shimmering in excitement he couldn't hide as he smiled sweetly and happy like a kid on Christmas day.

The house caught on fire the moment they managed to lit up every candle because Stephen added around two or three bottles of whiskey inside the cake as a surprise. But this is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> I got kinda lazy at the end because it was getting very long. Also, I don't even think someone will read this, but I've posted it more for myself rather than anything else.


End file.
